bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Neito Monoma
is a Student in Class 1-B at U.A.. Appearance Neito has short, slick thicc blonde hair, parted to the right on his forehead. His Hero costume is a tux with several cocks around his waist, chest, and wrusts, presumably to help him keep track of time when using his Quirk. Personality Neito is shown to be calm, collected, and intelligent. Among Class-B's students, he's the most fervent about wanting to topple Class-A's popularity.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Page 17 He is also disagreeable, sarcastic, and vocal.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 4 Omake He seems to be jealous of Class-A's popularity, but also worries that the fact that they are always getting into trouble will get the rest of the school in trouble too. When he hears that Class-A fails in some way, he will usually laugh out loud and passive-aggressively ask how it's impossible for them to fail since they are meant to be the superior class. He is shown to have somewhat of an inferiority complex, as he takes whatever opportunities he can get to mock and challenge, one up and surpass anyone in Class 1-A. This even extends to mocking himself in order to mock the students in 1-A who had to take remedial lessons during the School Trip Arc, despite he himself being the only one from class 1-B having to also take remedial lessons. He's been quoted by people as being mentally unstable, but this is more than likely a joke regarding his obsession with overtaking class 1-A. In spite of his bitterness and overconfidence, he does seem to feel threatened and intimidated by class 1-A for their skills and strength, as seen when he sighed in relief when he learned that he would not have to face them in order to gain a provisional license. Synopsis Sports Festival Arc After finishing the obstacle race, Monoma places 36th,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Page 16 allowing him to continue onto the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. During the team formation, he tells fellow Class B students they should give a lesson to "those Class A snobs". Before the Human Cavalry Battle begins, he forms a team with Kosei Tsuburaba, Sen Kaibara, and Shihai Kuroiro. Talking to Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu he says they should participate with no hard feelings towards each other, which Tetsutetsu agrees with. Later on, he steals Toru's headband without her team noticing.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 8-9 After Katsuki fails to steal Izuku's headband, he swiftly steals Katsuki's headband. Explaining to Katsuki the Class B students purposefully got left behind in the Obstacle Race so that they could study Class A's Quirks. He reveals that he knew about Katsuki's incident with the Sludge Villain a year ago and taunts Katsuki, asking how he feels being attacked by villains on a annual basis. Katsuki then decides he'll battle Neito before going after Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 15-17 Itsuka tells him to stop riling up the other class, which Neito apologizes for doing, saying it is quite unheroic of him and will heed her words.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Page 1 Neito begins his battle against Katsuki, copying and using Katsuki's Quirk against him, sending an explosion into Katsuki's face. Katsuki tries to attack Neito again, but Neito copies and uses Eijiro's Quirk to block him and shrugs him off. Confronted by fellow student, Bondo and his team, Monoma's teammates tells them they should back off.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 9-11 After that, Neito tells Katsuki not to become enraged since he fanned the flames, and Katsuki says that he will be number one.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Page 12 Neito says that they should concentrate on keeping the headbands they have. When Katsuki's team approaches them again, Neito comments on their persistence, saying that its not flattering. He then sees that Katsuki is right above him and warns Kosei about the danger, which Kosei responds to by creating a solidified air wall, blocking Katsuki. Seeing that the danger is gone, Neito turns away and lets his guard down. As he does, Katsuki breaks the wall and grabs two of his headbands, which shocks Neito. Neito says that all they have to do is defend their last headband to qualify. Neito comments that Hanta's tape failed to hit them, but becomes surprised when he sees Katsuki's team reach them so quickly. He tries to attack Katsuki, but Katsuki manages to grab Neito's last headband, setting his team's score down to zero. After the Human Cavalry Battle ends, Neito and his team fail to qualify for the final event.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30 Neito is seen sitting next to his class, watching the match between Ochaco and Katsuki. He comments that Ochaco was drawing Katsuki's attention downward while preparing her meteor shower of rubble to use against him so that he could not see what was going on above, saying that Ochaco made sure her ceaseless attacks and smokescreen would narrow his field of vision as well. Neito says that Ochaco never let Katsuki catch onto her plan.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 36 After the match between Fumikage and Katsuki ends, Neito comments that Katsuki simply got a lucky Quirk matchup.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42, Page 7 During the Sports Festival's closing ceremony, Neito along with his class mates are seen watching.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 End of Term Test Arc School Trip Arc When the first semester of U.A. ends and the summer break begins. On the day of the forest lodge trip, when Neito finds out about some of Class 1-A needing supplementary lessons. He mocks Class 1-A for their failures until Itsuka Kendo appears and hits him on the neck.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 When Class 1-B arrives at the training camp, their homeroom teacher Sekijirou Kan explains that they will be extending their Quirks and that the more they use their Quirks, the stronger they will be by breaking their limits. Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities : Neito's Quirk allows him to duplicate and use another Quirk after coming into contact with the Quirk user. After doing so, Neito gains full access to the Quirk he has copied and can use it however he likes. This Quirk also allows him to copy multiple Quirks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Page 11 However, a drawback is that Neito can only use the Quirk he has copied for five minutes, and after the five minutes are over, he loses access to that Quirk. Also, Neito cannot simultaneously use two or more copied Quirks at the same time. Intellect: He is shown to be very intelligent, as he was able to see through Uraraka's true strategy during her fight against Bakugo, something many pro heroes present were unable to do. He also formulated a strategy for Class 1-B during the first stage of the Sports Festival, by which the Class 1-B students were supposed to purposely place low in order to make Class 1-A underestimate them. Battles Sports Festival Arc *Team Bakugo vs. Team Monoma: Lose Relationships Katsuki Bakugo Neito sees Katsuki, along with the other members of his class, as arrogant, and their popularity must be toppled. However, Katsuki didn't give him much attention until he took his bandana and mocked him for being attacked by villains every year. This alone enraged Katsuki so much to the point of overlooking Izuku, whom he had his eyes on, in order to destroy Neito's team first. Later, after repeated taunting, mocking and copying of his Quirk, Katsuki's rage just grew even further and he swore again that he will become number 1, but this time he adds that he will be destroying everyone. Neito also thinks that Katsuki is a war criminal. Itsuka Kendo Neito and Itsuka are in the same class. She seems to have the habit of keeping him in check, as she told him to stop provoking Katsuki and stopped him from picking a fight with Izuku. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Monoma and Tetsutetsu are on good terms as classmates. Tetsutetsu also trusts Monoma's judgement with Tetsutetsu along with most of Class 1-B following his plan to rank in the lower end of the Obstacle Course in the UA Sports Festival and during the Cavalry Battle working together (to no avail) to target Class 1-A's members. During the Cavalry Battle's start the two also promised to not hold grudges against either regardless of the final result of the game. Trivia * His name comes from , meaning "mimicry". Additionally, means "among things". means "repose, serenity, peace, peaceful", and means "person". * He likes French cuisine and French-Belgian comics. * He is based on a real person, according to Horikoshi. Quotes *(To his classmates) "Class A thinks it's so great. Well, let's show 'em... why we in Class B hung back and placed low in the preliminaries." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Kanagawa